Pulverize
por segundo) 250 - 1,000 / 250 - 2,000 / 500 - 3,000 / 500 - 4,000 (dano de na colisão) 50 - 200 / 100 - 300 / 100 - 400 / 150 - 500 (dano de na pancada no solo) | range = 2 - 6 / 3 - 8 / 4 - 10 / 5 - 15 m (raio de batida no solo) | duration = | misc = 2.5 - 5 m (raio de colisão) 10 (bônus de escala capacidade inimiga) 1.0x (multiplicador de dano por 10 níveis inimigos) ?% (aumento de velocidade do Nourish) | cardonly = } |info = *Engorged with enemies inside his gut, Grendel curls up into a roving sphere that changes his movement controls into a directional physics-based roll. As he roves, Grendel slowly digests enemies inside his stomach, inflicting 25 damage per second. **Toxin damage per second is affected by Ability Strength. **Grendel can only perform a limited selection of parkour Maneuvers, such as sprint, jump, double jump, and wall jump during Pulverize. **Grendel is unable to utilize weapons and some abilities during Pulverize. **Grendel will accelerate faster when rolling downhill and richohet off of terrain obstacles. *Grendel tramples over his enemies with varying levels of power and reach, depending on the techniques he uses and the fuel within. |-|Collide= *In sphere form, Grendel constantly emits a kinetic field with a 2.5 - 5 meter scaling radius, which reacts to his movement to inflict 250 - 1,000 / 250 - 2,000 / ? / 500 - 4,000 scaling damage against enemies coming into range. Enemies colliding with Grendel receive damage and are knocked away from his path. **Impact damage on collision is affected by Ability Strength, enemy level, and amount of enemies stored less than equal to 10. **Impact damage on collision benefits from Ability Strength, enemy level and amount of enemies stored using the following expression: **: Base Damage + (Number of Enemies Stored≤10 350) (1 + Ability Strength) Enemy Level Multiplier}} *** 1.0 + 1.0 Per 10 Levels}}. The multiplier only increases after 1''' level past the per-10-levels mark (e.g. levels 11, 21, 31, 41, etc). ***With a maxed , '''10 eaten enemies at level 101, Grendel will deal 350) (1 + 0.3) (1 + 10)|mt=y}} damage. **Impact damage on collision does not occur if Grendel is stationary. **Collision radius is affected by the number of eaten enemies in Grendel's gut, reaching maximum radius with 10 enemies. Grendel's sphere model also drastically increases in size based on the eaten enemy count. *Collision damage and range values are calculated when Pulverize is activated. Any changes in Ability Strength, enemy level, and amount of enemies stored that occur after activation will not affect the damage and range Grendel currently uses for Pulverize. |-|Ground Slam= *Landing on surfaces from midair causes Grendel to slam into the ground, inflicting 50 - 200 / 100 - 300 / 100 - 400 / 150 - 500 scaling damage to enemies inside his stomach and all enemies within a 2 - 6 / 3 - 8 / 4 - 10 / 5 - 15 meter scaling radius. **Impact damage on ground slam is affected by Ability Strength, enemy level, and amount of enemies stored less than equal to 10. **Impact damage on ground slam benefits from Ability Strength, enemy level and amount of enemies stored using the following expression: **: Base Damage + (Number of Enemies Stored≤10 35) (1 + Ability Strength) Enemy Level Multiplier}} *** 1.0 + 1.0 Per 10 Levels}}. The multiplier only increases after 1''' level past the per-10-levels mark (e.g. levels 11, 21, 31, 41, etc). ***With a maxed , '''10 eaten enemies at level 101, Grendel will deal 35) (1 + 0.3) (1 + 10)|mt=y}} damage. **Ground slam radius is affected by both Ability Range and the number of eaten enemies inside Grendel's gut, reaching maximum radius with 10 enemies. *Ground slam damage and range values are calculated when Pulverize is activated. Any changes in Ability Strength, enemy level, and amount of enemies stored that occur after activation will not affect the damage and range Grendel currently uses for Pulverize. *If Grendel's stomach becomes empty during Pulverize, he begins to drain ? / ? / ? / 10 energy per second to sustain his sphere form, ramping up to ?''' energy per second the longer Pulverize remains active. **Energy drain per second is affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. *Press the ability key again (default ) to deactivate this ability early. Pulverize will deactivate automatically when Grendel runs out of Energy, causing Grendel to unfurl and vomit out all eaten enemies, as well as become stunned in a dizziness animation for '''2 seconds. *'Ability Synergy:' **Pulverize requires at least 1''' enemy swallowed by to be alive in Grendel's gut in order to activate. For Pulverize to reach its maximum potential damage and range, Grendel must consume and store at least '''10 enemies in his stomach. **Grendel can select and activate buffs during Pulverize, provided he has at least one enemy in his gut. Casting Nourish also grants a ?% movement speed boost to his sphere form. |augment = |tips = |bugs = |max = }} Categoria:Habilidades de Warframe